


Es una vida terrible

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando le parecía de no poder seguir en esa manera, cuando creía que fuera imposible soportar el peso de sus responsabilidades, se cerraba en el primero baño disponible y se procuraba bastante dolor para llegar al final del día.





	Es una vida terrible

**Es una vida terrible**

Cortaba.

Una, dos veces.

Cortaba, y esa navaja parecía no poder ir bastante hondo.

Lloraba.

El sudor se mezclaba a las lágrimas en su cara, y él ni siquiera podía mirarse en el espejo, no quería ver esa cara tan deformada, no quería verse así.

No podía evitarlo.

Un corte, la espera casi convulsa de ver la sangre aflorar de la herida, de verlo fluir en su brazo hasta que no iba a manchar el suelo, y después se sentía de vuelta vacío, y necesitaba ver más, como un ciclo que no sabía cómo terminar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

¿Por qué no tenía éxito de pararse?

Agarró una pequeña toalla del borde del lavabo, y por algunos segundos miró las manchas de sangre, antes de apoyarlo en su brazo, empujando, haciéndose daño, tratando de limpiarse como podía.

Pero no podía.

Miraba su piel marcada, cubierta de heridas que mascaraban las cicatrices subyacentes, y le parecía de aún no haber obtenido bastante dolor.

Pasó otra vez la navaja en la parte alta del brazo, hiriéndose más hondo, y dejándose llevar por un gemido sufocado.

Cerró los ojos. Y lloró.

Habría querido que la hoja llegase más hondo.

Habría querido dar un corte limpio.

A su piel, a su vida.

En los últimos años le había bastado poco para seguir en adelante.

Cuando le parecía de no poder seguir en esa manera, cuando creía que fuera imposible soportar el peso de sus responsabilidades, se cerraba en el primero baño disponible y se procuraba bastante dolor para llegar al final del día.

Lo que le servía para seguir viviendo su vida con una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba, que pero no podía quitarse.

Porque era lo que los otros se esperaban por él.

Y siempre había alguien con expectativas. Siempre había alguien a decirle de hacer lo mejor que pusiera, casi fuera una amenaza, sino que un deseo.

Siempre había alguien listo a ser decepcionado, si no hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Y él estaba cansado. Malditamente cansado.

Apoyó la cabeza contra los azulejos fríos, buscando un poco de refrigerio, tratando de poner orden en sus pensamientos.

Veía el cuarto alrededor un poco menos claramente, debilitado de la excesiva pérdida de sangre.

Le habría gustado cerrar los ojos, y ya nunca tener que abrirlos otra vez.

Ni siquiera el pensamiento de su novio que dormía en la otra habitación, ignaro de todo, tenía éxito de parar ese deseo.

Ese amor no iba a salvarlo, lo sabía.

Al contrario, iba a arrastrarlo más bajo que ya fuera, mostrándose solo como lo enésimo que estaba imposible vivir como habría querido.

Porque tenía que esconder todo dentro de sí. Tenía que esconder sus malos humores, tenía que esconder la decepción, la rabia y lo que sentía también.

Y esa no era vida.

Ya no quería volver a casa la noche y ser tan cansado de no tener la fuerza de desahogarse.

No quería ser visto como el fuerte, como lo capaz de superar cada problema, cada dificultad, como si fuera fácil.

Habría querido gritar, pedir ayuda, y que alguien finalmente lo oyera y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Le sería bastado eso.

Pero estaba en el elenco de cosas que no le eran concesas.

Posó la hoja en su ya martirizada muñeca.

Dulcemente, aguantando la respiración, como si no fuera él a guiarla, y solo quisiera ver a que habrían llegado sus gestos.

Hundió.

Y tiró.

Esta vez, vio pronto la sangre.

Pero no sintió dolor. No sintió nada.

Se dejó ir mayormente contra la pared, y esperó de morir.

Le tomó tiempo, demasiado.

Y en fin sintió al mismo tiempo la puerta abrirse y la vida abandonarlo.

Vio indistintamente los rasgos de Kei retorcerse en una expresión de terror, oyó un grito.

Y después, nada.


End file.
